gods_monsters_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Iraisa Dreyrugr Morgan
Iraisa "Iris" Mercy Dreyrugr Morgan is an apprenticing Enochian Court Psychic . She is the youngest of the Queen's children, as well as the only female of her branch of the Morgan-Dreyrugr family tree. Like her siblings, she primarily resides within Enoch, but often spends summers in Gravengard, Norway. Her face claim is Jacquelyn Jablonski. She is an active character in the current storyline. Appearance With a cunning, fox-like grin and gunmetal blue eyes, Iris has an utterly serious, focused composure. While she may be a genuine happy person, her default expression is quite business-like and even a little cold. Although her eyes liken most to her grandmother's in their color, they are significantly less expressive; Iris has all the intense features of both a Morningstar and a Dreyrugr with none of the forgiving softness or femininity found in any of her other female relatives. This does not make her unattractive by any stretch of the imagination. She is still a beautiful young woman, and she might as well even be thought to have more traditionally angelic facial structure in comparison to other nephilim. She is more striking than lovely, more intense than gentle in her gaze. Iris takes after both her mother and father equally, and so she is quite identifiable as a member of both sides of the family. Like her twin brother, her face is longer with a squared jaw. She is also on the taller side of average height, standing at around 5 feet 8 inches. Her figure is very slender, almost boyish, which she is secretly more self-conscious about than she lefts on. Being nephilim means Iris has wings, which are proportionate in their span to her body and are black of feather. Style Within Enochian society, Iris is well known for her fashion sense and uniquely minimalistic style. Having grown up in a culture filled with color and warmth, Iris has always had more of an eye for more sophisticated cool tones. It is not uncommon for her to be seen in public one week wearing some statement piece, and then for a similar style to be evoked as a new trend in other Enochian women of her own age-group. 4.jpg Jacquelyn-Jablonski-Harpers-Bazaar-China-June-2017-Cover-Editorial02.jpg 59226546d7620_161238_72734.jpg.2cf815065c4c99ed324ce615eb1adb50.jpg Character With wit sharper than any knife and a snappy comeback always at the ready, Iris is a feisty, clever girl. Everything she does is done with the utmost passion and dedication. Every decision she makes is calculated and carefully thought through. Although she comes across as blunt or indifferent to some, this is really just honesty - she is a strong believer in the truth and will speak her mind without hesitation, never afraid to stand up for what she truly believes is right. This is an admirable quality about her, though those who oppose her may not see it that way. Iris sees the world in black and white - there is a divide between the truth and lies, justice and injustice, fantasy and reality. She sees right through facades or falsities, in such a way that startles many. As a child, she was bored by make believe and folklore, preferring to spend hours locked away with an encyclopedia or even debating with those much older than her. Though she might have been the youngest of her siblings, Iris has always been the most mature. Her brutal honesty and tendency to look past surface-level personalities means, sometimes, Irish struggles to make new friends. She struggles to deal with those who might suffer from a lack of confidence and is impatient with the overly emotional. Still, she is genuinely compassionate towards those she feels deserve it and has been known to go out of her way to do right by those she feels need it. Although she is logical and calculative as well, she is, deep down, something of a serial escapist - in times of high stress or turmoil, she will throw herself into her studies, work, or even a good book and shut the rest of the world out. Having grown up surrounded by brothers and male cousins, Iris doesn't understand many of the frivolities many young women of her age group spend so much time tying themselves up over. This is not to say that she dislikes other women (she was, after all, raised by a handful of very strong and positive female influences), but she could care less about smaller dramas and has a more direct approach to conflict resolution than is usually expected of women. She has always been able to hold her own around her many male family members and friends, and has since become very much "one of the boys". As she grows up and begins to come into her own, there's no telling how long this will last though, as Iris secretly wishes to be admired in much the same way her mother or grandmother was... Species & Abilities Although Iris is technically a genetic hybrid, by some stroke of luck, the nephilim gene given to her by her mother overtook the vampiric genes from her father. This is scientifically very rare, given vampiric genetics tend to be dominant. While she does carry the gene for vampiricy, it is not expressed within her own anatomy or physiology, though there is the possibility it could be presented in any children she may have in the future. This means she is currently the youngest true nephilim descendant of House Morningstar. Psychic Abilities From a very young age, it was apparent Iris was in possession of very strong psychic powers. The first of which presented itself as an extension of her father's own ability - Iris is Clairvoyant, meaning she is capable of perceiving elements of the world outside a normal sensory threshold. Her brain has fine tuned its afferent neurons to detect stimuli which is not perceived by the normal brain, typically by picking up on bioelectrical energy. First and foremost, this ability means Iris has a 'second sight'; she is able to see through the eyes of others, but only in present moment and only for a brief period of time. Secondly, she may use this awareness of bio-electrical energy to create illusions, or false images - mostly as a projection of what she perceives clairvoyantly (She cannot create illusions from her own imagination or out of nowhere). Third, and perhaps most importantly, Iris possesses advanced telepathy. Able to penetrate into almost anyone's mind even if they are not within physical range, Iris can hijack other people's consciousnesses. This does not mean she can control an individual via their mind, but she can access thoughts, sensory perceptions, and even some recent memories. These abilities are not without a cost, though. Spending too much time in someone else's head can sometimes lead to Iris getting "stuck". This is always frightening for her when it happens, as she finds it difficult to pull herself back into her own mind and achieve her own normal level of conscious thinking. Using her abilities too much leads to headaches or a sense of dissociation in which she finds it difficult to deal with real surroundings. Family & Relationships Iris belongs to both the nephilim House Morningstar and the vampiric Dreyri coven, the former from her mother's ancestry and the latter from her father. Due to her upbringing, Iris has great respect for both houses and is proud of her mixed heritage - not simply because her mother is the Queen, but also because of the historical and current stances of her family. Like her siblings, Iris was raised mostly within Enochian culture, but still has strong ties to her father's Scandinavian ancestry; she speaks Norwegian and is extremely fond of her extended family in Gravengard, though she might not be as close with them. She very much enjoys spending holidays up north, if nothing else but to spend time with her best friend and cousin, Elias. The two have always shared a close bond, even though Elias was brought up in a very different lifestyle than Iris. As children, they exchanged letters from their respective homes and were known to get into quite a deal of trouble when together. On many occasions, Iris has served as a buffer between Elias and Rasmus' ongoing rivalry. Within her immediate family, Iris has always been a little spoiled by her father. This is probably due to the fact that they share an ability, but also may be attributed to her being the only daughter. Iris and her mother were closer at one point, but now that Iris is older and more independent, she finds herself more wary of her mother's own ability and tendency to always know what Iris is up to. As such, Iris has become more secretive toward her mother, something which Iris often finds frustrating. Iris and Alice are actually just a little too similar sometimes, which can result in a clashing of their interests and personalities. Iris believes Alice to be a perhaps a little too nosy into her business. Generally speaking, Iris gets along just fine with her older brothers, though she remains something of an enigma to them at times. She does prefer Soren's gentler, more forgiving nature to Rasmus' tendency to be cruel, though. Friendships Iris has few close friendships besides Elias, but does spend a lot of time with other Enochian nobles within the palace. This is mostly a matter of convenience; she grew up with and received schooling with the children of many other nobles, and so she mostly has friends by means of proximity than actual shared interest. These superficial relationships do not satisfy Iris by any means, as her interests and more serious personality sometimes fend off others of her own age. As such, she tends to be friends with those significantly older than herself, which she personally does not mind but does sometimes trouble her parents. Gallery chloeresort2012.jpg 9b94c6ca006b96924a67e4ce088c5ab2.jpg tumblr_noy5g0auyO1rnbekgo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nwl5roo8c51ryina5o1 500.jpg tumblr_njfbv2A7pM1r0hbwko1_1280.jpg MMK_FA15_CAT_15.jpg.14e2ff682bf3b98c8155b4e72657b00b.jpg Other Facts and Trivia * Iris' faceclaim was Alice's original faceclaim, which was later changed to Eva Green. * Her personality is based off a true lawful neutral model and borrows some personality traits from the women of the previous Morgan generation - Alice's intellect, Cassandra's bluntness, and Karou's observance. Category:Enochians Category:House Morningstar Category:Characters Category:Celestials